


Be Mine

by VigilantePond (orphan_account)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VigilantePond
Summary: When the Guardians need more gems for a shipment, Mantis volunteers to go and mine for some more. On the planet, she bumps into Nebula who had been led astray while looking for Thanos. The two bond on the planet as Mantis' mission goes awry... (Takes place after GOTG Vol. 2 and before Infinity War.)





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi first of all I've only ever written one screenplay in my life and this is the second time I'm using this format so I hope it's ok and I'll try to make this work out. I tried writing this story in prose first and I thought it worked better this way.
> 
> This takes place before Infinity War so perhaps it'll be an attempt at explaining why Nebula called Mantis to meet on Titan in IW (because that scene made me think... did they become friends during some time? Or more than friends?) Enjoy :)

**BLACK:**

O.S. “MY SHARONA” by THE KNACK PLAYS. 

**INT. MILANO - DAY**

 

PETER

Guys! We’re out of Plativero Ores!

PETER QUILL is searching in a silver fridge aboard the Milano, dropping various cans of food in the process. GAMORA is on the other side of the ship, fixing a small device while MANTIS and ROCKET are watching GROOT play on a videogame console. 

GAMORA (O.S.)

Are you sure? We had 8 crates of them.

DRAX is standing alone in a corner. He licks his lips and wipes them with his arms, which are now silver like the mineral they are looking for.

PETER

Come on, dude. Did you eat the ores? All of it?

Drax shrugs nonchalantly and belches in response. He continues to sharpen his knives.

GAMORA

They were for a shipment! What are we supposed to deliver to the Xandarians now?

 

PETER

Rocket and Groot, you guys take the jump ship to Kashrandonne and get some more

Groot does not look up from his video game.

GROOT

I am Groot.

 

PETER

What do you mean you’re in the middle of a game?

 

GROOT

I am Groot!   
  


PETER

No one cares about your stupid highscore.

 

Groot grunts, and Drax retreats into his quarters before anyone could ask him. Mantis slowly raises her hand.

MANTIS

Um… I can go with Rocket if you like.

 

PETER

Mantis, you’re so kind.

 

Mantis attempts to smile, baring her teeth and making her eyes wide like a puppy. 

 

ROCKET

Ok whatever, let’s do this

 

Rocket and Mantis climb aboard the jump ship. It is uncomfortably small, with seats the colour of lime. Rocket promptly starts the engine and Mantis buckles up, grin still on her face. 

 

**EXT. OUTER SPACE**

The jump ship soars in the blue and purple nebulas and twinkling stars. 

 

**INT. JUMP SHIP - DAY**

 

Rocket reveals multiple guns from the backseat and begins reloading them one by one. He straps them onto his body along with a jetpack and twitches his whiskers. Mantis is staring out the windows, mesmerized. A small, rocky planet comes into view, and the jump ship lands smoothly. 

 

**EXT. KASHRADONNE - NIGHT**

 

Mantis gets out of the ship, and observes the dusty barren surface. In the centre is a large black cave, glistening with hints of treasures and precious minerals inside, to be excavated. 

 

MANTIS

What are you doing? We have arrived.

ROCKET

You’re here. I’m off. I’ve got business with the Gerdovians first.

MANTIS

You’re leaving me here alone to do the mission?

 

Rocket presses a button on his jetpack, and it begins to stir. He pats her shoulder gently.

 

ROCKET

I’ll be right back after my little detour, you’ll do fine.

 

Mantis’ eyes widen and she knits her eyebrows together. Rocket tosses her a pickaxe and a shovel for the task.

 

ROCKET (CON’TD)

Explosives are on the ship if you need them. See ya

 

Rocket and his jetpack take off, leaving a trail of smoke and a bright orange blaze in the sky. Mantis shrugs and heads towards the jagged, cornucopia-shaped cave with her tools. She is determined to do a good job.

 

**INT. CAVE - NIGHT**

 

The cave is pitch black as any cave would be, but Mantis is not afraid. She closes her eyes and her antennae begin to glow, giving her light. She treads slowly, but carefully into the bumpy area and grips onto her pickaxe tightly. Suddenly, her foot steps on something soft, and she lets out a yelp. 

 

Mantis turns around, and she is face to face with NEBULA. There is a scowl on Nebula’s face, and her swords are drawn. She is in warrior stance, prepared to attack. Mantis jumps back in fear and Nebula relaxes; she retreats her weapons at the sight of Mantis and her expression softens. 

 

MANTIS

N-nebula? W-What are you doing here?

 

**FADE TO BLACK**


End file.
